Mine Forever
by xXYohioXx
Summary: Naruto's a stable boy for the King of Cordonia, Sasuke Uchiha, a merciless and cold-blooded ruler. One day Naruto is caught drunk at work by Sasuke's fiance and future Queen, but instead of killing him, Sasuke takes interest in boy and tries something different... (SasuNaru Main) NaruIno SasuSaku (NaruHina friendship)
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I'm not sure about this story at all, I'll only update if I actually get a decent amount of reviews lol, which is highly unlikely considering I get like 2 reviews each story, but what can I say lmao

 **DISCLAIMER** : Naruto doesn't belong to me, if it did my baby Neji wouldn't have died and Sasuke wouldn't have married Sakura. (That bitch ;-;)

 **Warnings** : Nothing now, will definitely change later. Some small errors.

Naruto chugged down the bitter vodka quickly, his face scrunching up in disdain as it went down his stomach. He sucked it up, inhaling deeply through his nose as the burning liquid went down his throat, wincing slightly as the strong alcoholic liquid settled in his stomach. He slammed it down on top of the bar countertop, his stool squeaking slightly at the force. The people around him looked at him in amusement and confusion, but he didn't care. He could care less. All he needed to do was get _her_ off of his mind. Her meaning the one and only love of his life, Ino. His eyes watered at the strong taste that was still in his mouth, at least that's what he tried to blame him tearing up over, even though he knew it was for Ino. He knew he was crying because of heartbreak, of course he knew, but he would never admit that just to look like a pathetic heartbroken little boy.

His girlfriend of 2 years had just broken up with him.

 _Broke up_ with him. As if it was no big deal, as if they hadn't been dating for 3. Long. Years. She said that another man had caught her interest, and that she still loved him, but "as friends" and gave a bunch of BS on how they could still remain friends. As if he could look into those pale blue eyes again, and imagine them a completely different way. He could never do that to himself, his heart would just break all over again, and he might not be able to pick up the pieces.

He furrowed his eyebrows in anger in remembrance. He had come here to forget, to act like nothing ever happened.

But every time he tried, _she_ came to mind. His other half. His sunshine. His reason to live. His _love._ His love has left him.

The way her beautiful, soft, hair the color of sunshine, would pile down to her shoulders. The way her turquoise eyes would dazzle at him whenever he would gaze into her eyes, as if they held a secret only she knew. The way she wasn't like any other woman, as if she had a fiery heart, one that would burn into you when she got angry. She had a personality, _god her personality,_ she was a beautiful woman, but every time she spoke, he fell more and more in love with her. When he came back from the kings stable's every day, she would talk about how much she wished he would work somewhere else, and say that he shouldn't be working for a king that they both detest, and should find a quainter job, somewhere near their home. Or what used to be their home, before _Ino_ left.

Apparently she didn't feel the same. She wanted more, she couldn't say with some old stable boy. Sure she hadn't said that, but he knew what she felt, they _had_ been together for two fucking years, of course he knew her by now. Hell, they used to practically share thoughts with each othree had always talked about she "was above all these _simpletons,_ " Naruto just never thought he was included in that group, that was the one thing that comforted him in the thought that Ino would never leave him, the thought that she would always remain by his side.

Naruto glanced sharply at the bartender, who had just pushed him another shot of vodka. Naruto glanced at the shot, and was about to pick it up, before he realized that he had work in about an hour, after all, he had been in the bar for the whole night, and he had seen what the king does to stable boys like himself who dare come to the castle drunk, he doesn't even spare them a glance, and slices their head off mercilessly, if they were lucky. Some of them were tortured if His Majesty was having a bad day, which was pretty much most of the time, and he had heard the loud screams all the way from the stables, so he wasn't about to take that risk. Sure he was depressed over his break up, but he chose life over sorrow.

Naruto eyed the drink doubtfully again, wondering if he could just have a small taste, it's not like he was going to get drunk or anything, after all, and he did have a high alcohol tolerance. He would just a small taste he told himself, he would stay sober for work today. He picked up the drink and gulped down the burning liquid in one go, which earned him a surprised glance from the bartender, and before he knew it, he was given more, and more, and more.

Naruto stood up from the seat shakily, his legs almost giving up on him. He grabbed the nearest object in sight, which was some random girls shoulder. She glare at him and shoved him to the ground, and this time, Naruto wasn't able to hold himself up, and he piled down on the floor with a _thump._ He didn't even bother picking himself up, he just laid on the cold floor, almost motionless, for _god knows_ how long. He lifted his right arm weakly to grab a nearby stool, which was luckily not a person this time. He luckily had a lot of upper arm strength, which was most likely thanks to lifting hay for the horses. He got himself up, dusting the imaginary dirt off him. He glances for a clock, something to tell him what time it is. He looked towards the bartender helplessly, and the bartended just gave a half assed finger to the clock on the far right corner.

Naruto, squinted at the far away clock, and his eyes widened when he realized he had to be at work in approximately 30 minutes. Skipping work was impossible, His Highness was supposed have a stride on his horse with his fiancé and future queen of Cordonia, Sakura. If he wasn't there, he would most likely be tracked down and killed without further hesitation. Naruto sighed, he knew he was drunk, but he could still walk fairly normal. He only staggered a little bit, plus he would probably become sober in a little while, right? He just had to whistle for a wagon and tell the owner he was going to castle; they would think he's important and let him in for free.

Naruto just sighed and headed outside.

She smiled brightly at her to be husband, wrapping her arms around him from the back intimately, making sure her breasts pressed against his chest.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, I know we just had breakfast and we need to get changed for horseback in a while, but that doesn't mean we don't have any time for a quickie..." Sakura purred as she trailed off as seductively as possible.

Sasuke shoved Sakura as harshly as possible onto the bed, which made her whine pathetically.

"Sakura, how many times do I have to tell you this? The only time I will _ever_ bed you is when we are married and have to do the ceremony for the Uchiha heir. Our marriage isn't even out of love, and I could kick you out of the castle right now if I wanted to, and not a single person would question it." He smirked, after seeing her tear up and start bawling. Ah, how he hated this woman.

He left the room after he changed into an elegant horseback riding haori with the Uchiha crest on the back. He waited for Sakura outside for Sakura, if he left without Sakura the press wouldn't wait a second to post rumors, such as "Who is the other woman?" and "Is our future Queen a whore?" Well Sasuke didn't care about the 2nd one, but the first one would most likely stain his reputation as the King by a bit, and he didn't want that. Sasuke would never admit it, but the one thing he fears most is damaging his rep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm surprised that this is actually moving on nicely, I'm kinda proud of it tbh? This chapters a long one, it's a thickie ;). You're welcome. I also introduce some new characters in this chapters, no OC's though because that would be to cringy lmao

Also I realized that for some fucking reason when I put the hyphens than separated the scenes in the fanfiction format, it deleted everything? Sorry y'all, I'll try my best to fix it but for now it's stuck like that

I'm kinda confused as to what the time period should be, but I added a cab in here, so it can't be that medieval or whatever.

Also, if you don't like SasuNaru, then why the fuck are you here? (*cough cough* butt hurt sasusaku fan in reviews *cough cough*

Warnings: suggestive thoughts, rude Sasuke, Sakura bashing (yessss)

 **(change scene)**

Sasuke brought his watch up to face lazily and quickly glanced at it in disinterest, scowling at it unintentionally after seeing the time. He ran his sweaty hands through his raven locks, brushing his bangs out of his eyes after it kept bothering him.

He adjusted his position at the wall outside of his room with Sakura, he had been waiting for her so long, what could possibly be taking that long? If they took too long to go to the stables, the press would start to be curious, which would lead to rumors, which would lead to scandals. Sasuke wouldn't care if it hadn't been for that little fact, he had a reputation as King to hold up after all. He wasn't going to let it tarnish just because his idiot of a Fiancé was taking too long, plus his back was starting to hurt after staying in the same position for such a long time.

He glanced at his watch briefly before the last time before banging on the door fiercely, a frustrated and furious look that would make even the toughest of people shrink on the spot.

"Sakura, if you take one more fucking minute, I swear to god I will fucking behead you." Sasuke snarled , clenching his fists and putting them at his side to prevent him from doing just that at this very moment.

Sakura whimpered, and quickly tied up her hair into a messy ponytail, while doing her makeup at the same time.

"Just one minute Sasuke-kun!" She piped, snapping the rubber elastic hair band against her pink locks, ignoring the fact that some of the pink pieces had escaped. She applied some pink gloss over the look, hoping that it looked nice enough for Sasuke's approval. She applied about a coat or too, before checking the mirror one more time to see if her makeup would look good to the press.

Sakura frowned. It was a bit too bold, so she patted it down with her sleeve quickly, before swiftly running to the door in remembrance that Sasuke would get mad.

She opened the door to only be met with Sasuke, holding pocket knife in his hand and sharpening it with quick strokes in literally the most threatening way Sakura had seen in her life.

Sasuke smirked at the terrified expression on her face, and put his pocket knife away in satisfaction. Sakura smiled at him after seeing that, and Sasuke smiled back. Not because he was joking, but because he was counting to himself when Sakura was in the room getting ready, and if she had took 3 more fucking seconds, he would have come in and stabbed her in the throat. He wouldn't behead her like he said he would, she wouldn't have the pleasure of dying easily and painlessly after wasting _Sasuke fucking Uchiha's_ time, he would make her suffer if she had just applied one more coat of lip-gloss, or had hesitated a fucking second while choosing her outfit, she would be gone before she could react.

Sasuke smiled at the thought of killing her, a pleasure he would only be given in his dreams. He snapped back into reality and scowled and the perfectly healthy and _alive_ Sakura.

"We have to go now. There are fucking hundreds of press out there right now just to glance a glimpse of us, so remember you are a soon to be Uchiha and have a reputation to uphold. Mess it up, and I _will_ kill you." Sasuke advised without a smudge of hesitation in his words.

Sakura could do nothing but nod pathetically in agreement, before heading to Sasuke's side and following him to the main exit of the castle.

 **(change scene)**

Naruto hopped out of the cab, staggering slightly as he got out of the cab,.

"Thanks Sir, I'll make sure to tell the King about your job situation." Naruto lied through his teeth, waving goodbye as the man smiled at him before driving off in his dirty old cab. As soon as the cab went out of his line of sight, he let himself fall down to his knees on the dirty pavement. He had just gone through a full blown conversation with some guy that was only interested in dropping him after he told he worked at the castle. It wasn't a full blown lie, he _did_ work at the castle, but as a stable boy. The thing that was hardest for him was remaining composed throughout the ride, he was literally drunk out of mind the whole time, and it took everything in him not to just puke on the seats, and he came close _plenty_ of times, how he managed to hold himself him back, he had no idea.

He got himself back up on his feet shakily, adjusting his work yukata a bit, trying to flatten out he wrinkles from the uncomfortable, _and quite awkward_ car ride. He tried to estimate the time in his head, which was quite difficult considering the fact he had literally _no_ skills in math, at all.

" _the car rude was about 20 mins, and I talked to the man for about 5 mins outside when I had to lie to the guy."_ Naruto thought about it in his head for a second, calculating the approximate time he had left, before he came to an abrupt stop in realization that he had _5 fucking minutes left_. Naruto's drunken mind began to come through, and take in where he was, and how long it would take him to reach the palace stables.

The guy had dropped him right outside the palace luckily, so he would just have to run for the stables, avoiding the press, and make sure he didn't give any signs of his current state.

Naruto breathed in deeply, before running for in the stable direction as quickly as possible.

 **(change scene)**

Sasuke's chauffeur, Sai, a pale, well dressed raven, opened the door to the limo swiftly, but gracefully at the same time. Sasuke went in first, and was then followed by Sakura, who went in the car clumsily, and would have fell down on the pavement if it wasn't for Sai's quick thinking in holding her up. Sakura just rolled her eyes rudely at the pale boy, before sticking her tongue out at him in a way that she though would be cute, but just ended up disgusting Sai even more.

"What an ugly piece of shit…" Sai murmured to himself, making sure the whiny pink haired girl didn't hear him, before walking around to the driver's side and stepping in without a smidge of hesitation. He adjusted the rear view mirror so he could see the currently furious Uchiha a bit better.

"Your Majesty, would you like me to put down the privacy window?" Sai asked politely, in case Sasuke would want to talk to Sakura bout some sort of private affair, plus he knows how much Sasuke hates people invading his privacy.

Sasuke shook his head .

" If I have to talk to this pathetic woman for even a mere 5 minutes, I will fucking go insane." Sasuke scoffed, crossing his arms at the thought of even acknowledging his so called Fiancé. She was so fucking annoying, sometimes he had to restrain himself from chopping her head off to make her shut up for even a second. Sometimes he actually pondered on it. Sai smirked after Sakura pretended she didn't hear Sasuke to save her pride, it was quite a pathetic sight to see her hunched over sadly, looking off in the distance depressingly. Sai thought it was a sight, but not enough of a sight for him to feel guilty.

"Why of course Your Majesty, who am I to decline your request?" Sai said a bit loudly, trying to get Sakura sad again. He knew he should be so mean to the whiny bitch, but it was just so fucking funny seeing her tear up and glare at him weakly.

The Uchiha and Sai chatted for a little while, Sai mostly talking about affairs in the kingdom at the moment, and Sasuke replying half-heartedly. It was just small talk, nothing that interested either of them, but enough to keep them slightly entertained. They continued on like that for about 3 minutes exactly, before Sai arrived at the destination.

"Here you are, Your Majesty." Sai stated while unbuckling his seatbelt, getting ready to assist the Uchiha out.

"No need Sai, we can go out on our own. Wont we Sakura?" Sasuke asked, but Sakura knew better, it wasn't really an option for her, nor was it a request, it meant that she better get out of the car before he hits her, which wouldn't be the first time he had raised his hand on her and struck her in public.

Sakura just nodded in agreement and stepped out the other side of the limo, while Sasuke went from the other door and went around the front of the limo to go on the side of the stables. Sasuke knew it was troublesome to get out with some form of assist, but he knew from experience Sai would get harassed by the press if he helped them. Sasuke could already see the crazy headlines formed by the press, _"who is the mystery man?"_ or _"Sakura's other man?"_ Please. If Sakura ever cheated on him, he would torture her and make her loose her reputation so quickly that even his damn parents, who were fucking _six feet underground,_ would be surprised by the quick escalation.

Sasuke and Sakura walked to the stables in silence, and the press stayed back in fear of Sasuke killing them all if they got too close.

Sasuke opened the stable doors quickly, and was me with the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen in his life.

He had big, bold, azure blue eyes that seemed to pierce into his soul, they looked up at him innocently, and they had a slight droop to them to the point where they were so adorable, so fucking beautiful, no doubt the most beautiful he had ever seen in his life. They had a small glint to them, which made him seem less innocent than he appeared, Sasuke was about to get one last glance at them, but they were covered by his hair when he looked down at his hands, which he fiddled with adorably. Sasuke wanted him to look up again, he wanted to see him again, and he _had_ to see him again. The only view he had was of his hair, _oh god his hair_. He had shaggy, sunshine blonde hair that could make the sun itself melt into a puddle of shame. His hair reached the nape of his neck, and stopped at the beginning of his neck. It seemed to stick up in some places, while it stood motionless on other places on his head.

When Sasuke thought things couldn't get any more captivating about this boy, he looked down. _God, why the fuck did he look down?_ He had a fucking delectable body, with the muscles on his arm that weren't to buff, but just enough to be different. He had a narrow, curvy waist, but not enough to the point where he looked like a girl, it was the fucking perfect amount. The guy seemed to notice Sasuke's harsh staring, so he turned around, trying to avoid the smoldering gaze, which made it even better for Sasuke. He had been gifted by the best fucking view of this guy, he swayed his hips slightly when he walked, showing off the delectable ass that was just begging to be pounded into by Sasuke, which made Sasuke growl to himself at the thought of claiming the blue eyed Adonis, a fucking dream come true.

And when he thought nothing could be better about this guy, _nothing could be more fucking perfect_ , he opened his mouth.


End file.
